Derby, Kansas
|population_total = 22158 |population_footnotes = |population_density_km2 = 894.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 2317.8 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 394 |elevation_ft = 1293 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 37 |latm = 33 |lats = 9 |latNS = N |longd = 97 |longm = 15 |longs = 41 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 67037 |area_code = 316 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 20-17800 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0474332 |website = DerbyWeb.com |footnotes = }} Derby is a city in Sedgwick County, Kansas, United States. Formerly known as El Paso, it is the largest suburb of Wichita. As of the 2010 census, the city population was 22,158. History In 1871, the town was named El Paso, after El Paso, Illinois, and was laid out and platted. In 1880, the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway changed the name of the town to Derby, after railroad official C. F. Derby, to avoid confusion with El Paso, Texas. The name was not officially changed to Derby until 1957. Geography Derby is located at (37.552407, -97.261492). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Derby has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Derby, Kansas Area Attractions * Derby Historical Museum, 208 N Westview St. Located in the original high school. * Rock River Rapids, 1900 E James St. An aquatic park. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} Derby is part of the Wichita, KS Metropolitan Statistical Area. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 22,158 people, 8,300 households, and 6,226 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 8,774 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 91.6% White, 1.9% African American, 1.0% Native American, 1.6% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.8% from other races, and 3.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.2% of the population. There were 8,300 households of which 38.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.5% were married couples living together, 10.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 25.0% were non-families. 21.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.11. The median age in the city was 34.7 years. 28.1% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.3% were from 25 to 44; 25.7% were from 45 to 64; and 11.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.8% male and 51.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 17,807 people, 6,196 households, and 4,969 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,391.6 people per square mile (922.9/km²). There were 6,407 housing units at an average density of 860.5 per square mile (332.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 94.02% White, 1.33% African American, 0.78% Native American, 1.01% Asian, 0.14% Pacific Islander, 0.94% from other races, and 1.79% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.99% of the population. There were 6,196 households of which 44.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.8% were married couples living together, 9.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.8% were non-families. 17.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.85 and the average family size was 3.24. In the city the population was spread out with 32.2% under the age of 18, 6.8% from 18 to 24, 29.4% from 25 to 44, 21.7% from 45 to 64, and 10.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 92.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.6 males. As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $58,508, and the median income for a family was $66,476. Males had a median income of $47,716 versus $27,478 for females. The per capita income for the city was $22,779. About 1.4% of families and 2.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.8% of those under age 18 and 2.7% of those age 65 or over. Education The Derby Unified School District (USD 260) has 9 elementary schools: * Cooper * Derby Hills * El Paso * Oaklawn * Park Hill * Pleasantview * Swaney * Tanglewood * Wineteer The school district also operates: * Derby Sixth Grade Center (Wolverines) * Derby Middle School (Bulldogs) * Derby High School (Panthers) Private Schools: * St. Mary's School is Pre-K through 8th grade school. * Faith Lutheran School is a Pre-K through 7th grade school. Notable people This is a list of notable people who are currently, or have been residents of Derby: * Woody Austin, professional golfer (PGA) * Jason Gamble, Arena League and Clemson University football center * Matt Gogel, professional golfer (PGA and Nationwide) * Billy Campfield, NFL running back (Philadelphia Eagles) (Kansas Jayhawks football) 1975-78 * Nick Reid, Former linebacker for the Frankfurt Galaxy and Kansas 2002-05, 2005 Big 12 Defensive Player of the Year * Darryl Starbird, custom car designer * George Teague, NFL safety (Green Bay Packers, Dallas Cowboys) References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;City * City of Derby * Derby - Directory of Public Officials * Derby - Community Information ;Schools * USD 260, local school district ;Historical * Derby Historical Museum ;Maps * Derby City Map, KDOT Category:Cities in Kansas Category:Cities in Sedgwick County, Kansas Category:Wichita metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1871 Category:1871 establishments in Kansas Category:Settlements on the Arkansas River